Peewit (The Devereaux Story)
Peewit 'is a supporting character in Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. He is the court jester of King Audric and Princess Savina. History Not much is known about Peewit's history, but he has been known to be the court jester for King Audric for quite a while. Personality Peewit is funny, mischievous, and friendly. Unlike his cartoon counterpart, he tends to like a little bit of risk into his life. Although, if there is too much danger that could cause him to be killed, he can be turned onto scaredy-cat mode and run away. He can also be a bit bashful around girls, especially Julia. However, he can work up the confidence to flirt with her or talk to her. Also unlike his cartoon counterpart, he can sing pretty well. However, like his cartoon counterpart, he loves food. Peewit is shown to be really caring, especially for his friends shown in ''She Was Worth Carving For ''when Peewit attacked Gargamel's army with a paint can when Azrael scratched Julia in the face. Relationships Will be updated over the course of the story.... 'Johan- Johan is Peewit's best friend. He is pleased that Johan is the only one who can tolerate his mischievous behavior. He also teases Johan about his crush on Princess Savina. However, he does get a bit angry when Johan takes credit for both of their deeds or makes him look bad in front of Julia. Princess Savina- Peewit respects Princess Savina and looks up to her as a sister figure. She went to her for advice in She Was Worth Carving for. Julia- Julia is Peewit's love interest. It was love at first sight for him when he first met her. He admires her bravery and resourcefulness, and is always willing to help her. At the end of The Observing Begins, Peewit quickly kisses Julia on the cheek, believing that their paths won't meet. However, he might see her again, due to he and Johan getting a permanent job of protecting Smurf Forest. He is seen flirting with her at the beginning of Rogue on the Run. In She Was Worth Carving For, he tried to hide a carving that would give away her feelings for her. This episode also shows that he deeply cares for her, and would get really angry if anyone hurt her. After she saw the carving, and confessed herself, he kissed Julia and started a relationship with her. Their relationship continued in Trails of Malevolence, ''with Peewit being jealous of Gerard for Julia's affections. In ''A Valentine to Remember, ''despite Bristlette being attracted to him, he is fiercely loyal to Julia and their trust for each other is great. 'Eska Devereaux'- Eska is Peewit's Smurf friend. Peewit first meets Eska in Smurf Forest, and after telling her that he's harmless, the two seemed to get along well. Peewit agrees to keep her village a secret by linking pinkies with her. 'Spiro'- Spiro is Peewit's other Smurf friend. Peewit was friendly to him, though the latter was a bit skeptic at first. '''The Smurfs'- Peewit was introduced to the other Smurfs in "As the Hours Pass by" and was admired by all of them. Gerard- 'When Peewit first met Gerard in ''Trails of Malevolence, he was jealous of him because Gerard was so polite and courteous to Julia. '''Jackie- Peewit fought Trollstroyer in "As the Hours Pass By" until he was redeemed by Eska. He then gladly taught Jackie how to be a Forest Scout. Cerise- Cerise became more of a little sister figure to Peewit when he helped her try to find her parents. When he found out they died, he along with the other Forest Scouts took her in as a Forest Scout-in-Training. Appearance Peewit is short and slender with fair skin and blonde hair. He wears an orange stocking cap with matching tights and shoes, blue torso and shorts, and a black tie. Voice Actor His Desired voice actor would be Weird Al Yankovic, the voice of Milo Murphy from Milo Murphey's Law. Trivia * In this universe, Peewit is quite brave and a pretty good singer, unlike his counterpart where he's a scaredy cat and a horrible singer. * However, he still obtains his mischievous behavior. Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Males Category:Royal Characters Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Entertainers Category:By StormieCreater Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Comical voices Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Characters with blond hair